redlettermediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Plinkett Meets Half in the Bag
"Mr. Plinkett Meets Half in the Bag" is second episode of the 789 Films animated web series, Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series. It first aired November 19, 2011 on YouTube. The episode was animated and edited by Shaun McKinnon, combining preexisting voice-work by Mike Stoklasa and RedLetterMedia productions with other audio sources to create a unified story. This episode picks up in the immediate aftermath of "Mr. Plinkett Meets The TNG Crew." Trapped on board the Enterprise-D, Mr. Plinkett is confronted by an old flame and tensions quickly escalate. This episode introduces the Half in the Bag characters into the animated universe. Unlike other episodes in the series, which have little continuity with each other, this episode is a direct sequel to the pilot. Plot On board the Enterprise-D, Mr. Plinkett skips the funeral for Data's cat to discretely watch Dr. Beverly Crusher and Deanna Troi as they exercise on the holodeck. He is confronted by Bea Arthur, who has disguised herself as Seven of Nine. The two soon begin quarreling over their romantic history. Bea reveals that she orchestrated Plinkett's abduction by the Star Trek: The Next Generation crew in the previous episode. She attempts to compel the TNG crew to follow her orders, but they refuse. In the chaos, Plinkett is blown out into space and falls down to earth. Bea sends Fuck-Bot 5000 to recapture Plinkett. The ongoing story is revealed to be a movie that VCR repairmen Mike and Jay are reviewing for Half in the Bag. Unimpressed, they give a scathing review and Mr. Plinkett scolds them through the television. Appearances *Mike Stoklasa as Harry S. Plinkett, Bea Arthur, and Mike *Shaun McKinnon as Gas Station Attendant *Jay Bauman as Jay *Jack Packard as Fuck-Bot 5000 *Brent Spiner as Data (archive audio) *Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher (archive audio) *Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker (archive audio) *Michael Dorn as Worf (archive audio) Production Episodes in the first season were initially distributed with alternate titles; the original title of this episode was "Mr. Plinkett: animated series #2." The episode is the only one in the series that has direct continuity with the previous episode. Many visual references to RedLetterMedia productions are scattered throughout the short. Sources for the audio used in the episode include Star Trek: The Next Generation episodes "The Naked Now," "The Price," "The Royale," "Redemption II," and Star Trek: First Contact. Audio from "The Price" was previously used in a Mr. Plinkett Star Trek review. The episode first aired November 19, 2011 on the 789 Films YouTube channel. It was officially released on Blip on August 19, 2012, and later added to the RedLetterMedia YouTube channel on March 16, 2013. Easter Eggs The name of the animation studio is seen on the Shell gas pump and on the channel knob of the Half in the Bag television set. References External Links * "Mr. Plinkett Meets Half in the Bag" on RedLetterMedia * "Mr Plinkett Meets Half in the Bag" on Blip * "Mr. Plinkett Meets Half in the Bag" on YouTube * "Mr. Plinkett: animated series #2" (original link) on YouTube Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series (season 1) episodes Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series